taylore_nyannersfandomcom-20200213-history
Final Fantasy X
"Final Fantasy X. It will always be Final Fantasy X." : — Nyanners, asked her favourite Final Fantasy Final Fantasy X is Nyanners' favourite video game. Origins When she was smol, Nyanners' dad bought her a Playstation 2 and Final Fantasy X for Christmas. Nyanners had never experienced a game of such epic scope. Only an hour or two into the game, before Tidus washes up on the beach and meets Wakka, Dadders leaned in and asked how she was going. She replied, "I think I'm almost done!" FFX had a profound effect on Nyanners. She cites the voice acting in FFX, one of the earliest fully voiced RPGs, as a major inspiration to become a professional voice actress. Upon completing the game, Nyanners sank into a deep depression for two weeks. Playthroughs Nyanners has played FFX at least ten times, including once in the original Japanese. She has completed it several times. Her playthroughs often end at the Calm Lands, like many Summoners before her. This is not due to lack of time or skill, but rather the emotional impact of the game's ending. She is especially skilled at the Blitzball section, using advanced strategies like taking the ball and hiding behind the goalkeeper so that nobody can tackle you, then running out the clock so that the enemy can't score. Nyanners has expressed no interest in speedrunning FFX. Rather, she describes her playthrough style as "comfyrunning", where the goal is to have the least stressful run possible. Comfyrun strats include saving even though you just saved thirty seconds ago, running in circles to alleviate anxiety, and skipping the bullshit chocobo section. 2016 playthrough : "I just love this game and I really wanted to stream it... This is my favorite game ever." : — Nyanners Nyanners played through and completed the HD remake released for PC in 2016. Part of this playthrough was stored in the Twitch archives. Missing from the archive is the emotional ending, where she cries for the last few hours of the game. 2017 playthrough This playthrough suffered technical issues, and Nyanners abandoned it early. 2018 playthrough : "God, this game is so epic. I have played this so many times, and I still get chills." : — Nyanners In 2018, Nyanners played FFX with the original Japanese voices enabled. She put the run on hiatus in March 2018 to play other games like Rune Factory and the Dark Souls series. She picked it back up on Dec 14, 2018. This is at least the tenth time she has played Final Fantasy X. How much Nyanners loves Final Fantasy X You probably think you have a favourite video game. You do not love any video game as much as Nyanners loves Final Fantasy X. Nobody on this planet loves anything as much as Nyanners loves Final Fantasy X. Nyanners loves Final Fantasy X more than the sun loves to rise in the morning. Nyanners aged 9 or 10 wrote Final Fantasy X fanfiction featuring her original character, Subaru. She deleted it after discovering that her father had printed it out. She also used to keep a diary in the Al Bhed language. External links * 2016 playthrough (Twitch) * 2018 playthrough (Twitch) Category:Games